Jarreth's Revenge
by Cherry-flavored Antacid
Summary: Jarreth takes something from Sarah once again. This time its her daughter.* This is based on the work of the late genius, Jim Henson. Unfortunitly, I don't own it.
1. Default Chapter

" Haley!" Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs, an infant in one hand, and a bottle in the other. " Will you please come feed your brother."  
  
A young girl ran down the stairs retrieving her brother from her mother's arms. She was seventeen and looked a lot like her mother did, at that age. She had beautiful, long brown hair, and big sparkling brown eyes. She smiled at the baby while pressing the bottle against his lips. " Come on Julian, food." She sang. Instantly, he erupted in to tears. " God, I wish someone would just take you away," She said, light-heartedly.  
  
Instantly Sarah's attention was sparked. " What did you just say?"  
  
" I was just joking, Mom." Haley said laughing.  
  
" Don't ever say that, Haley. Ever!" Sarah cautioned.  
  
" Why will goblins come take him away?" Haley asked sarcastically, laughing while she cradled the little boy.  
  
Sarah didn't speak, lost in a memory.  
  
" Mom?" Haley asked.  
  
Sarah forced herself to laugh. " Goblins, of course not." She said then quickly exited the room. Haley continued to feed the little boy, finally gaining success. When Sarah came back into the kitchen, Haley was burping him.  
  
" All right, your father and I are going out to dinner, now. Please be careful, and remember what I said." She warned, walking out the door with her husband.  
  
" Okay, mom. You two go have fun. It's your anniversary!" She said shooing them out the door.  
  
" Okay, love you, too, and please just be careful," Sarah said hesitantly while walking out.  
  
Haley never understood why her mother was so protective. She wouldn't even let her baby-sit until recently. Shaking her head she carried her brother upstairs and put him to bed then went to her room. Although Haley had her mother's looks, she was very different. Her room was wallpapered with pictures of Rock Stars, her bed unmade, the only stuffed animals she had were one's her mother gave her. They were odd dolls, goblins mostly, and they were all thrown in a corner.  
  
Haley crashed into her bed, suddenly overcome with a desire to sleep. She closed her eyes for what seemed like a second, when she heard Julian crying. Instantly she shot up, but she was confronted with a very unexpected sight. Shocked, she screamed at the top of her lungs. A man she had never seen before stood at the foot of her bed. He was very peculiar looking, talk, thin, long blonde hair and tight clothing. Then she noticed her stuffed animals were no longer piled in the corner. Instead they stood at the strange man's feet.  
  
Haley grabbed a glass of her bureau and held it up in the air. " Who are you and how'd you get in here!" She screamed, threatening to the throw the drinking glass. " If you don't leave I'll, I'll hurt you!"  
  
The man just laughed. " Well, well, well, just like your mother, aren't you?"  
  
Haley looked at the man confused. " You know my mother?" She asked timidly, lowering her arm.  
  
" Yes, I knew your mother when she was a young girl, much like yourself." He answered still chuckling.  
  
Haley stared blankly. Was he one of her friends from childhood? He didn't look that old? " Well, she's not here right now she's out with my father. It's their anniversary."  
  
" Yes I know." He flatly stated.  
  
" Well if you just tell me your name I'll tell her you stopped by." Haley said, anxious to make the stranger leave.  
  
" I am Jarreth, King of the Goblins," he said bowing, " but that's not important. Haley I've watched you grow up." He played with a little ball of crystal as he spoke. Haley looked into it. Images of her childhood started to appear. "  
  
" Ho- how did you do that?" She asked stunned.  
  
" Magic." He laughed tossing the ball up, causing it too disappear. Haley stared wide-eyed and mouth hanging open. " You see, Haley, I had to watch you. I almost feel like a father to you."  
  
" I have a father!" She screamed defensively.  
  
" Yes, you do," He retorted with a hostile tone, " Only he's not who you think he is and now it's time to come home to daddy!"  
  
Haley screamed while the goblins seized her arms and legs, struggling to throw them of at the same time. Jarreth watched then snapped his fingers and they were instantly gone. Haley stood in a castle of stone. Jarreth sat in a large thrown, feet away, " Welcome home, Honey," He said mockingly.  
  
Haley tried to run, but he was suddenly in front of her. " Don't try to run, it will do you know good." He told the girl.  
  
" I want to go home," she pleaded. " Please, my mother and fath."  
  
Jarreth became furious, " I am your father!" He screamed! He forced himself to calm down. " Come I'll show you to your room." Haley followed him up a flight of stairs and into a hallway. He opened a heavy wooden door and waited for her to enter. It was gorgeous, marble floors, a fireplace, and a huge canopy bed draped in silk. " I am locking the door until you start begin to show some gratitude. I'll be back tomorrow morning." He stated. " Good night, Princess." With that Jarreth shut the door. Haley could hear him lock the door behind him. As soon as she heard his footsteps vanish, she began to search for a way out. There wasn't even a window. The fireplace was no good. She even knocked on the stones.  
  
Sarah walked into her home at ten thirty. She was welcomed by the cries of her son. Running upstairs, she called out to her daughter. " Haley? Haley?" Sarah found Julian standing in his crib, eyes red. " How long have you been crying?" She asked. " Where is your sister?" She picked his bottle up from the floor, cleaned it off and put him back to bed. Then, she went to Haley's room.  
  
" Haley?" She asked knocking on the door. Quietly she opened it and looked inside. " Haley!" She screamed, realizing the room was empty. She frantically searched the rest of the house, before returning to the bedroom, where she found a note.  
  
My Dearest Sarah,  
  
It's time I take what rightfully belongs to me. I told you I'd get something.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Jarreth  
  
Sarah threw down the note. " No!" She screamed, crumpling up the piece of paper in her fist. 


	2. The Crystal Image

Haley lay in bed, eyes closed. For a moment she was in bliss, the air was comfortably cool, yet she was warm, surrounded by layers of silken fabrics. Then the realization of where she was crept up. Instantly, she shot up. She was in the same, cold stone room. Only now, in the corner a dress was folded over a chair. Haley slowly got out of bed and walked over. There was a piece of paper on top.  
  
" A dress for the princess." It read.  
  
Haley thought for a minute. She was wearing the same clothes from the day before, a ratty old sweatshirt, worn out jeans. Finally she decided to put the dress on. Her clothing was dirty, anyhow. The dress was beautiful. It was long, sleeveless, pale yellow; the skirt made of silk, like her sheets, the top, a corset. When she was through changing she heard a knock at the door.  
  
" Hello?" She asked shyly.  
  
She heard a key unlocking the door, and in walked Jarreth. " Finally, looking as a princess should," He said dryly. " You'll fit in wonderfully."  
  
" I want to go home!" She demanded.  
  
" You are home!" Was his reply.  
  
" You know what I mean," She retorted. " I miss my family." She sighed melancholically.  
  
" Well, you can see your family any time you wish." He said cunningly.  
  
" Really?" She asked excitedly.  
  
Jarreth sat down on the bed, gesturing for the girl to do as well. Cautiously, she sat. Jarreth put out his hand, and the crystal ball reappeared. " Here, have a look," he said, offering the ball to Haley.  
  
Haley held the ball in both hands and looked in sighed. Clouds of smoke swarmed, then the image of her family appeared. She looked deeply into it. Sarah sat at the table, holding the baby. In walked her father, who walked over and kissed his wife. They were talking, but Haley couldn't here what they were saying. Then they both started laughing. Haley looked into it confused.  
  
" They don't even miss me?" She said silently. " It's like they don't even realize I'm gone."  
  
" Well what did you expect?" Jarreth asked cunningly as he retrieved the ball, " You're the princess of goblins." His voice was cold, and it stung as he spoke. " Your mother's been waiting to get rid of you since the day you were born." His words cut into Haley.  
  
" No, she loves." She said, trying to convince herself more than him.  
  
" Loves you?" He said laughing. " She could never love you. To her you are a monster, a demon seed. Sure she had to pretend, but that was just a show, an act to fool your father, your grandparents, your neighbors, but she hardly loved you. She despised you. Look how happy they are now that you're gone."  
  
" No," She sobbed, breaking into tears. " I don't believe you."  
  
" You saw it with your own eyes." Jarreth replied harshly.  
  
Tears started to stream down Haley's pretty face.  
  
Jarreth seized the moment, putting his arms around her shoulders, " Haley, I can over you anything you've ever dreamed. Here, you are royalty, here, you are loved."  
  
Haley wiped the tears from her eyes. " Really?" She asked quietly.  
  
" I, love you." He said, kissing her forehead.  
  
" I love you too, father," She replied, wrapping her arms around him. 


End file.
